Ghost of Freedom
by LiliBurnett
Summary: ...Sam ficou ali, embaixo do poste, observando toda aquela cena. Fizera seu irmão prometer que não iria mais lutar por ele. O fez prometer que o deixaria preso e que fosse procurar Lisa. E foi exatamente isso que Dean fez. - Spoiler 5x22! -


Fic se passa depois do 5x22. Quem não assistiu, sugiro que não leia. Baseada na última cena do episódio. E essa música é linda demais e quando eu escutei, juntei imediatamente ela a situação de Sam e Dean. Espero que vocês gostem! Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam! E se possível, tentem escutar a música junto. Ajuda no clima da fic rsrs

Boa leitura!

Supernatural não me pertence! Sem fins lucrativos.

Iced Earth – Ghost of Freedom

Every time you think about it  
It tears you up inside  
You curse the day your mother  
told you, your father died  
Now you're always searching  
Searching for the reason why I've gone  
But I will always be here  
By your side, through the darkest night

Toda hora você pensa nisso  
E isso te corta por dentro  
Você amaldiçoou o dia em que sua mãe disse, que seu pai morreu  
Agora você está sempre procurando  
Procurando a razão de eu ter ido embora  
Mas eu sempre estarei aqui  
Do seu lado, na noite mais escura

Observava da janela. Mal notou a lâmpada da rua piscando. Mal notou que ela piscava por sua culpa. Nada daquilo importava. A única coisa que importava era a cena a sua frente. Dean. Seu irmão mais velho. Ele estava ali, na casa de Lisa, sentado na mesa com Ben. Era aquilo que Dean sempre quis. Era aquilo que seu irmão sempre teve como sonho. Ou ambição, imaginava. Agora ele estava tendo a vida que sempre quisera ter. Um lar, com uma família. Ele deveria estar feliz. Não deveria? Não era isso o que ele sempre desejara?

Sam ficou ali, embaixo do poste, observando toda aquela cena. Fizera seu irmão prometera que não iria mais lutar por ele. O fez prometer que o deixaria preso e fosse procurar Lisa. E foi exatamente isso que Dean fez. Porém, quando obrigou seu irmão a fazer essa promessa, imaginou que isso faria Dean pelo menos um pouco mais feliz. Um pouco mais leve. Mas não era isso que estava vendo.

Parado ali, fora da casa, observou bem seu irmão. O conhecia bem, melhor do que ninguém. E Dean não estava feliz. Estava onde sempre quis estar, com quem gostaria de estar. Mas aquela expressão. Aquela feição. Era como se... Como se seu irmão estivesse perdido. Novamente perdido no fundo daquele poço tão profundo e escuro em que nesses últimos tempos viveu mergulhado. Sam não conseguia entender. Porque seu irmão não estava mais alegre? Porque Dean parecia tão perdido? Seus olhos estavam sem foco. Sua boca se movia no automático. Mal olhava para Lisa, não falava com Ben. Só estava ali, sentado, tomando uma cerveja e encarando o nada.

Não era isso que esperava. Não era isso que queria. Sam queria seu irmão feliz. Dean estava assim por tê-lo perdido? Era isso? Mas havia sido sua escolha. Lutar. Lutar com todas as suas forças e resolver o problema que começara. Dean sabia da sua escolha. E havia concordado com ela. Mas agora parado ali, tão longe do seu irmão, sentiu arrependimento. Não queria Dean triste. Como não percebeu antes? Sua escolha deixaria Dean assim. Morto. Sam sabia bem como era aquela sensação. Já havia perdido Dean uma vez. Dean já tinha lhe perdido. Porém Dean literalmente vendeu a alma para trazê-lo de volta. Conseguia sentir o desespero do irmão. Uma promessa o mantinha preso. O mantinha longe de tentar qualquer coisa para trazer seu irmão mais novo de volta.

Sam não queria voltar. Se voltasse, tudo voltaria a ser o pesadelo de antes. Porém Dean não podia ficar assim. Não podia deixar seu irmão se culpar, ou se sentir na obrigação de cumprir uma promessa. Se ele estava com Lisa, deveria estar de coração. Não por uma promessa.

E então percebeu. A luz do poste piscava. E piscava muito. Foi quando a luz da sala onde Dean estava também piscou. Dean levantou num pulo e ficou lá, parado no meio da sala, em postura de luta. Sam observou tudo dali, do outro lado da janela.

Here I'll stand on the firing line  
Here I'll walk through the field where I died  
I will fight and let the voice ring true  
I am the ghost  
Standing next to you

Aqui estarei na linha de fogo  
Aqui eu andarei no campo de batalha em que eu morri  
Lutarei e deixarei minha voz ecoar  
Eu sou o espírito  
Em pé ao seu lado

Era sua culpa a luz estar piscando. Sabia disso. Não queria que seu irmão percebesse sua presença. Não sabia qual seria sua reação. A condição em que se encontrava... Não, não estava preso naquele buraco com Lúcifer e Miguel. Sua alma estava livre. Porém não estava livre para ir nem para o céu, nem para o inferno. Estava condenado a vagar. Sua alma estava livre para vagar por sobre a Terra. Sem ser visto. Sem ser notado. Mas sentindo. Sentindo tudo que seu irmão sentia. Tudo que seu irmão pensava. E sentindo mais do que tristeza, culpa. Queria estar com Dean. Queria ir lá, e se fazer notar. Dean é um caçador, e sempre será. Com certeza perceberia a presença de um... fantasma na casa. Porém, Dean com certeza não deixaria nada ameaçar sua nova família. E Sam não queria isso. Não queria reviver os pesadelos de Dean. Mas era impossível. Impossível se afastar dali. Manter-se longe de Dean.

Afastou-se da casa. Daria tempo para Dean confirmar que não havia nenhuma presença perigosa por perto. Vagou pela rua. Não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas continuou em frente. Foi quando escutou a voz de Dean. Bem fraquinha, bem tímida, chamando seu nome.

Every night you go to sleep  
You pray the Lord my soul to keep  
You don't know I've not gone away  
You see I watch over fighting men  
So they can have peace again  
And maybe someday you will all be free

Toda noite você vai dormir  
Rezando para o Senhor guardar minha alma  
Você não sabe, eu não fui embora  
Você vê, eu observo os homens lutando  
E assim eles poderão ter paz de novo  
E talvez um dia você todos estarão livres

"Sammy..."

Quando percebeu, estava parado num quarto. Ao pé de uma cama. Dean estava ali, deitado, tentando dormir. Lisa estava deitada na outra metade da cama, dormindo. Dean por sua vez estava acordado. Pensando nele. Não sabia como havia voltado para a casa de Lisa tão rápido, muito menos como entrara no quarto sem perceber, mas ao escutar Dean lhe chamando, não pode evitar senão estar ali, ao lado dele.

Ajoelhou ao lado do seu irmão, e apoiou a cabeça na cama. Dean mantinha os olhos fechados. Mas por alguma razão Sam escutava o que ele pensava. Ou pelo menos parte de seus pensamentos confusos.

"Sammy... possível e o impossível... tirar você... ir... sua alma... garantir... você está bem... estivesse aqui... cama ao lado... motel... estrada... proteja... meu irmão... longe... inferno."

E aos poucos os pensamentos pararam. Dean adormecera. E Sam ficou ali, ajoelhado ao lado do seu irmão, velando o seu sono. Também estava rezando, porém rezava para que pelo menos os sonhos de Dean fossem tranqüilos.

Amanheceu. Dean estava prestes a despertar. Lisa já havia se levantado e levado Bem para a escola. Deixara Dean dormindo. Concordava com Lisa, seu irmão estava tendo um sono tranqüilo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ficara ao lado dele a noite toda. Sentira vontade de tocar sua mão. Sentira vontade de lhe cobrir. Dean sempre teve a mania de se descobrir durante a noite, mesmo quando estava frio. Observou seu irmão se descobrindo e aos poucos chutando a coberta para o lado. Sorriu. Dean também sorriu no seu sono. Tranqüilo.

Agora estava agitado. Acordaria a qualquer momento. Sam não queria estar ali quando seu irmão levantasse. Dean sentia, mesmo que inconsciente, sua presença. Ás vezes pegara Dean olhando na sua direção, com aquele olhar morto. E Sam sabia que sua presença ali fazia mal para seu irmão.

Saiu dali, saiu da casa, saiu daquela rua. Porém, não importava o quão longe ia, sabia que se Dean chamasse, escutaria. E ao menor chamado, estaria de volta ao lado do irmão. Era lá que queria estar. Porém, dessa vez, deveria voltar para onde estava preso para sempre. Aquele cemitério. Onde dois anjos estavam condenados a ficar para sempre. E sua alma deveria ficar ali, junto. Sentia o desespero vindo daquele buraco. Sentia o ódio, a falta de esperança, a sensação de abandono. E ele estava condenado a ficar ali, vagando por aquele cemitério. Como se sua alma tivesse a obrigação de vigiar o local. E era isso que faria. Ficaria naquele campo de batalha. Impediria qualquer um de tentar abrir aquele buraco. Lúcifer, Miguel e ele, ficariam ali pelo resto da eternidade. Sabia disso e se conformara. Porém era impossível manter-se longe daquele pensamento que escutava, baixo e carinhoso, cheio de dor, chamando por seu nome.

Here I'll stand on the firing line  
Here I'll walk through the field where I died  
I will fight and let the voice ring true  
I am the ghost  
Standing next to you

Aqui estarei na linha de fogo  
Aqui eu andarei no campo de batalha em que eu morri  
Lutarei e deixarei minha voz ecoar  
Eu sou o espírito  
Em pé ao seu lado

Dean dirigia. Não lembrava mais qual tinha sido a última vez que entrara no Impala. Manteve o rádio desligado. Não suportaria aquela viagem se tivesse que escutar música. Lisa ficou o tempo todo em silêncio ao seu lado, olhando para fora. Com o passar dos quilômetros, Bem dormira no banco de trás. Deitara-se no banco, coberto por um cobertor que sua mãe levara. O observava pelo espelho retrovisor. Aquela era uma cena que a um tempo atrás jurava que não presenciaria. Uma criança, seu filho, dormindo dentro do Impala. Se a situação fosse outra, sabia que estaria feliz e aproveitando a viagem. Porém não estava. A cada metro que o carro percorria, parecia que era mais uma ferida se abrindo. Sangrava cada vez mais. Sabia que se Lisa e Bem não estivessem ali dentro com ele, não conseguiria continuar dirigindo.

Não lembrava direito como aquilo acontecera. Não lembrava direito como se deixara convencer daquilo. Sabia que Lisa o tinha convencido. Mas como, era outra história. Ela perdera a paciência um dia. Ela não conseguia entender. A única coisa que havia dito para ela desde que decidira fazer parte da sua vida, era que seu irmão, Sam, havia morrido. Ela escutou e não falou mais no assunto. Dean sabia que era para respeitar o que estava sentindo. Lisa sabia que ele estava tentando lidar com aquela situação. Porem ela perdeu a paciência um dia. Não ficara com raiva, nem nada assim. Sabia que a culpa era sua. Lisa presenciara uma cena que, pensando bem agora, repetia-se muito com o passar dos meses. Ele e Bem estavam na sala, assistindo televisão. Nem lembrava qual era o programa. E Bem conversava com ele. Era um monólogo. Bem falava, e falava, e nunca exigia uma resposta. Agradecia por isso. Não sentia vontade de conversas. Mas escutar era bom. Porem quando Lisa viu a cena, decidiu que era hora de agir. Falara que já havia se passado meses, que Bem merecia pelo menos um pouco de atenção, já que lhe adorava. Ela falou que não podia permitir que ele ficasse daquela maneira, parecendo um zumbi. E foi então que ela tocara no nome de Sam, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo. Perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas recebeu silêncio de volta. Então perguntou onde ele estava enterrado. Dean não sabia se enterrado era a palavra certa, mas falou do cemitério. E foi quando Lisa decidiu que o mais saudável para se fazer, era ir visitar Sam. Dean entrou em pânico. Não suportaria voltar para aquele cemitério. Mas foi quando Lisa tocou em seu ponto fraco.

"Tenho certeza que Sam se sente sozinho la, sem você. Vocês eram muito próximos não eram? Tenho certeza que uma visita sua, faria muito bem para o espírito dele descansar em paz.. Pense no bem dele Dean, só mais essa vez."

Como não ir ao encontro de Sam depois de ouvir isso? Era a sensação que Lisa passara, de que faria bem para Sam, que o mantinha firme no volante. Não podia lutar mais contra a vontade de cuidar do seu irmão. A sensação era a de que estava em abstinência de cuidar de Sam, e agora tinha a chance de alimentar seu vício. Pela última vez.

You speak to me  
And I feel your pride  
Assuring me I'll never die  
I write Mother...  
"He's here with me..."  
He's in our minds  
He's in our souls  
Of sacrifice his story's told  
He holds the flame of freedom for all to see

Você fala para mim  
E eu sinto o seu orgulho  
Me dando certeza de que eu nunca morrerei  
Eu escrevo ´´Mãe, ele está aqui comigo``  
Está em nossas mãos  
Está em nossas almas  
O sacrifício de sua história  
Ele segura a chama da liberdade para todos verem

Estacionou de qualquer jeito. Invadiu o cemitério com o Impala mais uma vez. Queria garantir que poderia ir embora dali o mais rápido possível depois, sem olhar para trás. Ficou sentado dentro do carro. Não queria se mover. Lisa lhe olhava, porem não falou nada. Foi quando ela saiu do Impala. Bem resmungou alguma coisa no banco de trás. Ela se aproximou das covas, como se procurando o nome de Sam Winchester, mas não encontrando nada. Dean por sua vez, sabia exatamente onde seu irmão deveria estar. Respirou fundo, e sua mão, tremendo, abriu a porta do carro. Foi direto para o ponto onde seu irmão desaparecera com Adam, Lúcifer e Miguel. Ajoelhou-se ali, com a mão no colo. Lisa se aproximou. Ainda sem falar nada. Ela não deveria estar entendendo o porquê de Sam estar enterrado ali, meio que no nada, sem nenhuma lápide, porem não perguntou nada. Só depositou um buque de flores no local a frente de Dean e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Juntou as mãos e rezou. Ou era o que parecia. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou ali, parecendo uma estátua. Dean já conhecia Lisa o suficiente para entender a reação dela. Tentava dar-lhe privacidade com o irmão, porem queria mostrar que estaria sempre ali, ao seu lado. Dean sorriu. Mesmo sem emoção. Ela era uma mulher e tanto.

Olhou a sua frente, onde o buque estava. Não falaria em voz alta. Não podia. Tentaria uma conversa mental mesmo. Era possível se engasgar mentalmente?

Here we stand on the firing line  
Here I'll walk in the field where I fight  
I will fight of die for liberty  
With the ghost standing next to me

Aqui estamos na linha de fogo  
Aqui eu andarei no campo de batalha aonde vou lutar  
Lutarei ou morrerei pela liberdade  
Com o espírito ao meu lado

"Hey Sam. Lisa trouxe flores". Sentia-se estúpido. Não sabia se Sam escutava. Aquela cena toda parecia inútil. Não queria se despedir de Sam. Queria fazer Sam se sentir menos sozinho, só isso. "Ela me convenceu a vir até aqui. Você sabe NE. Essa coisa de visitar túmulos não é comigo. Coisa de mulherzinha, sabe." O ventou soprou bem fraquinho ao seu lado. Tremeu. "Mas então..." Não sabia o que pensar. O que diria para Sam se tivesse chance? De repente sentiu um nó na garganta. "Sabe, você faz falta." Teve vontade de sair correndo dali. Sem nunca mais parar. "Você faz falta, irmãozinho." Sentia Lisa ao seu lado, e tentou se confortar com a presença dela. "Faz quase um ano que você fez o pulo do cisne." Riu. Mas não, não tinha graça. "E como tão as coisas aí? Conviver com Miguel e Lúcifer deve ser insuportável. Sinto a sua dor." E riu de novo. Mas o fato era que, sentia a dor de Sam de verdade. Sentia que a alma de Sam ainda estava ali, presa aquele buraco. Sentia, não sabia como, que Sam estava presente ali, lhe escutando.

Lembrou da vez que os dois foram para o céu. Ash havia lhe dito algo sobre serem almas gêmeas. Dean nunca botou fé naquilo. Que coisa mais gay essa de alma gêmea. Mas ajoelhado ali, na frente de onde possivelmente seria o túmulo de Sam, passara a acreditar. Era como se sentisse Sam. Mais do que isso. Era como se estivesse sentindo o que Sam sentia. Solidão. Alívio por vê-lo. Tristeza por vê-lo tão... perdido. Culpa por tê-lo deixado sozinho.

"Não estou sozinho Sam. Lisa esta aqui." Mas sabia que nunca convenceria Sam disso. Sam lhe conhecia, sabia muito bem o que se passava em seu coração. Sentira falta disso. Da certeza dessa compreensão mútua. "Tem razão. Acho que vou sempre me sentir sozinho sem meu irmão mais novo pentelho por perto."

Foi quanto sentiu frio. Muito frio. Seu queixo já não parava mais de tremer. E bem fraquinho, quase como se tímido, sentiu um aperto no seu ombro. Um aperto levemente mais quente que o vento. Lisa estava sentada a sua direita. Não havia ninguém a sua direita. Olhou a sua volta. Ben não estava ali e Lisa ainda era uma estátua viva.

Sabia. Simplesmente sabia. Sam estava ali. Ao seu lado. Por um instante lembrou-se de todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam a sua volta ultimamente. Tinha a sensação de sempre ter alguém a mais no quarto com ele e Lisa. Sentia alguém ao seu lado quando andava pela rua. A luz piscava, e na maioria das vezes era quando deixava seu pensamente vagar para Sam. Um frio que batia de repente, sem nenhuma janela aberta por perto. E então, um calor subiu por seu peito, transbordando pelos seus olhos.

"É Sam, tá tenso o negócio. Acho que me aposentei. Nem mesmo para perceber a presença de um fantasma eu sirvo mais." Não riu dessa vez. Não era uma piada. Seu irmão, seu queria e pentelho irmão mais novo. Aquele de quem cuidou a vida toda. Agora, depois de todo o sacrifício, era um fantasma. Um espírito ambulante, preso na Terra, condenado a vagar para sempre. Não sabia o que sentir. E foi quando sentiu coisas confusas. Sentimentos de Sam provavelmente. Não sabia o que eram exatamente, mas de repente um pensamento invadiu sua mente.

"Enquanto estava vivo, você cuidou de mim, ás vezes até mesmo acima da sua própria vida. Agora, na minha morte, deixe-me inverter os papéis. Deixe-me cuidar daquele que sempre cuidou de mim. Pois agora você não tem mais obrigação. E essa é a única coisa que me manteria inteiro."

Chorou. Chorou toda aquela angustia e sofrimento que manteve preso durante todo esse tempo. Chorou por Castiel, era ridículo da parte dele, mas sentia Castiel presente ás vezes, e de vez em quando se pegava rezando, pedindo proteção á Cass. Por Bobby, seu amigo de longa data. Aquele de quem sentia falta, mas recusava-se a procurar. Por Adam, ele também estava lá naquele buraco. Mas o sentimento que tinha por ele agora era culpa. Culpa por não sofrer tanto assim pela morte dele. Sofria mais pela morte de outro irmão. Chorou por Lisa. Ela era a mulher perfeita para ele. Compreensiva, atenciosa, carinhosa, ótima de cama. Mas ela merecia alguém presente. Alguém que cuidasse dela e de Ben. Não essa pessoa quebrada e perdida que vagava pela sua casa parecendo um zumbi. Mas principalmente chorou por Sam. E pensando nele, começou até mesmo a soluçar. Sentia-se egoísta. Sentia-se um lixo. Mas tudo que queria era Sam por perto. Mesmo que fosse em espírito. Se Sam estivesse condenado à vaga pela Terra, queria que ele vagasse ao seu lado. Queria sentir Sam sempre perto de si, mesmo que fosse para sentir frio, mesmo que as luzes piscassem. Não importava. Nada importava. A não ser a falsa sensação de ter seu irmão por perto novamente.

Lisa não aguentou e o abraçou. Deixou que ela lhe confortasse. Mas não era do abraço dela que precisava. Deixou que ela lhe levantasse. Deixou-se conduzir até o carro. Mas recusou-se a sentar no banco do passageiro. Ao dizer isso, Lisa lhe olhou profundamente. E foi sentar-se com Ben, no banco de trás. O banco ao seu lado era de Sam. Sempre fora. Não importava quem estivesse ali. Se fechasse os olhos, sempre visualizaria Sam ao seu lado. E dessa forma, com a alma toda sangrando, dirigiu de volta para casa. Dessa vez, porem, ligou o rádio. E sentiu alguém ao seu lado, sorrir.

Don't tread on me...live free or die!  
To our fallen brothers  
You died to keep us free  
To our fallen brothers  
Who gave us liberty!

Não pise em mim... viva livre ou morra!  
Por nossos irmãos mortos  
Você morreu para nos libertar  
Foi nossos irmãos mortos  
Que nos deram liberdade!

Ai está. Deixe-me saber o que acharam! Façam uma escritora feliz! =]


End file.
